a band of misfits
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Also known as life and misadventures of the next generation. Once you're a member of Fairy Tail, life's always a party. OC's belong to ally-sempai/kkumri of tumblr and I'm just borrowing them. Themes vary per chapter.
1. daddy's little girl

**daddy's little girl**

When the twins were born, both Gray and Juvia couldn't be happier. Two beautiful babies – a boy, and finally, girl. Although, at first, they were told that they'd have twin boys.

They both looked just like their mother, especially Sylvia. Their hair was a deep shade of azure, just darker than their mother's, as if fusing with their father's.

They named the boy Rin. _"Because he has the same cold and dignified look in his eyes,"_ Juvia said, to which Gray flustered at.

And as for the girl, Sylvia – it was the combination of his father's name and the mother of his children. It was just perfect, she was perfect. Of course, so was her twin.

When Juvia first carried their first child, she mused at the idea if ever they had a girl, Gray would probably be over the moon and be overprotective of her. Now that he had a girl, he felt just that. A surge of fatherly adoration took over him as he watched the little ones move, he felt like falling in love again.

However, to the dismay of both, Sylvia turned out to be quite weak.

When the doctor explained, it turns out it was a result from Juvia's complications during labor, where one twin sucked off more nutrients from the other.

His heart broke, he felt like he could drop any moment. It was worse when he told Juvia, who broke down in tears as she stared at their daughter. She was so small, so fragile. And yet, she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, like a miniature Juvia.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a small voice called.

They turned, finding Storm at the doorway. "Why are you crying, mommy?" the young boy asked worriedly, rushing to his mother's side.

Not wanting to let her son know her distress, she put on a bright smile. It was painful to see how unselfish she was, not wanting anyone to know she was hurting. Secretly, he searched for her hand under the sheets and laced their fingers together.

"Nothing, Storm, mommy's just happy."

"Because of Rin-rin and Sylvia?"

They had to laugh at that. "Would you like to see them, kiddo?"

With a nod, Storm neared his parents as they showed his younger siblings to him. Storm's eyes widened, a grin breaking out of his face.

Juvia and Gray exchanged glances, they knew he'd make a perfect big brother.

* * *

Because of her frail nature, Sylvia was no good with offense unlike her brothers. Her magic wasn't that great either, used solely for healing or defense. This made her insecure with herself and jealous of her brothers, her friends, of anyone!

She'd often mask it with her wit, especially around her twin – Rin. Rin was particularly protective of his (older) twin, feeling like it was his fault. Sylvia would joke around, assuring him that it wasn't.

Sylvia may not be the strongest mage, but she had a heart of gold, and everyone loves her for it.

It was no secret that her father was especially protective of his daughter. Because she's the daughter of one of the strongest mages in their guild, making her a target to most jealous guilds who'd want to outrank Fairy Tail. Of course, he'd return the favor by freezing them over. Nobody dares touch his precious Sylvia.

At the age of 13, suitors flocked around his little girl. He, and Rin, had to scare them off away. Well, it can't be blamed, she did take after Juvia. And he hated it.

Somedays, he just wants to hide his daughter from the world. He didn't want her to date until she was forty.

"Forty!" Juvia laughed at her husband, who's frowned only deepened.

The twins were playing with Gale, while Storm was playing with the Dragneels.

"Shut up."

"Oh, Gray-sama, I had no idea you'd be _this_ protective of your daughter." As her laughter died down, she took his hands in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, she'll be alright. Plus, she'll always be your little girl."

That caused him to gruff; he hid it with a blush, as he kissed her cheek. Juvia giggled, patting his cheek.

"Juvia will go get the snacks." She announced, pecking him on the lips before entering their house.

"Daddy!" Sylvia appeared, a bright smile on her face.

Grinning, he picks his little girl and lets her sit on his lap.

"Sylvia, will you do me a favor?"

"What is it, daddy?" asked the bluenette, leaning against her father's arms.

"Please don't grow up so fast."

* * *

Okay, this wans't supposed to exist, but I got into FT again and then my love for ally-sempai's OCs came back. So, yeah. I might be writing a few. Plus, I love the idea of Gray being a protective dad and Juvia just teasing him for it.


	2. hi hello

**hi hello**

Akatsuki Eucliffe was no mage, but that didn't mean he was weak.

Sure he looked like any goody-two shoes nerd with his hobbies for keeping things organized, collecting bows and being the guild's log keeper. But as they say, looks can be deceiving.

What he lacked in magic, he made up with his skills.

As it turns out, he was rather formidable with swords (thanks to Papa Rogue) and hand-to-hand combat.

For the first years of his life, he was trained by his fathers. Though loving and doting, they were hard on him when he trained. They weren't S-Class mages for nothing. Through the training, he felt the difference between mage and non-mage.

However, Rufus pointed out that he was no ordinary non-mage either. He seemed to border mage and non-mage with his incredible adaptability skills and reflexes.

Still, he didn't give up on getting stronger, he didn't lose hope. He wanted to get better; he wanted to prove his worth. It was his drive.

With that in mind, he was rather optimistic.

"Hey Akatsuki," said a voice behind him, one he knows so well.

Taking him by surprised, he swung his sword too much towards Sylvia's direction.

"Look out!" he called, running up towards her. Taking her by the shoulders, he dragged her down, rolling their bodies in time so that she was above him and he cushioned the fall. The sword stabbed just a few inches from his feet, making him sigh in relief.

"You know I could just use my water body, right?"

The brunette flushed in embarrassment. "A-Ah, right."

She giggled, keeping her eyes on him. "Your hair's different."

"A-Ah, yeah…" he says, tucking at his ponytail absentmindedly. "I was training. It gets in the way. Can't be helped I guess."

All of a sudden, a frown marred her face as she tilted her head to the side, he mimicked her. "What?"

"No, 'hi Sylvia'?"

 _Oh._

Akatsuki cleared his throat, meeting her blue orbs. "H-Hi Sylvia."

She smiled at that. "Hey Akatsuki."

"Yes, yes, hello, will you two please get up from the ground now?" says an annoyed Rin, arms crossed against his chest.

* * *

 **Just gonna leave this here. Though, I feel bad for assuming Akatsuki's abilities. The idea of this spawned on that short with a sword and a fan just fell in love with him (like me).**

 **Characters belong to kkumri/ally-sempai**


	3. dork fathers

**dork fathers**

"What do you mean I can't date!?" a loud voice screeched across the guild hall, belonging to one platinum blonde teen.

Behind her, her older brother – of equally platinum blonde hair, sighed, dropping his hand in an attempt to calm the younger sibling. Watching them from the counter with an easy smile was their mother, as she served to her guild mates.

She was glaring at her father – Laxus Dreyar, current guild master of Fairy Tail, who glared back in turn with an annoyed tick in his veins. Both had menacing glares and darkened auras, that neither anyone in the guild wanted (or dared) to intervene.

"N-Nova, calm down-"

"WHY CAN'T I START DATING!? I'M 16 FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"Nova, please-"

"DON'T START RAISING YOUR VOICE AT ME, GIRL. IF I SAY YOU CAN'T, _YOU CAN'T_!"

"Dad-"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU OLD FART!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"I'M 16 YEARS OLD!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"

"YES, IT IS!"

"YOU GOT NO RIGHT TO TALK BACK TO ME, GIRL!"

"THAT'S RICH COMING FROM THE MAN WHO DOES TO HIS OLD MAN!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

 _Slap!_

The blonde man yelped, touching the back of his head.

"Laxus!" a voice boomed, followed by a tiny man wrapping his arms around Nova's body.

"Old man…"

"Grandpapa!" Nova cried to him.

"Don't you dare shout at Nova-chan! How dare you raise your voice at my darling girl!"

Nova held to her great-grandfather, fake-crying. As the old man comforted her, she stuck out her tongue at her father.

She _always_ won. Boy, was it like dealing with Mirajane when she was 12 all over again.

Kai sighed in relief, turning to his mother to ask for a drink.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Oi Salamander! I bet my daughter's stronger than yours!" calls Gajeel, hands on his daughter's shoulders. The dark haired blinked at her father.

"G-Gajeel, Venetia can't control her magic just-"

"NO FUCKING WAY! LUNA'S STRONGER!" roared the fire dragon, shoving his oldest forward.

"D-Dad!" the pink-haired teen blushed.

"And I bet she's even stronger than Gray's!"

To this, the ice mage's vein popped. Sylvia nestled between her brothers, who raised their heads at the commotion.

"I'm not taking part of this, leave me out of it." For everyone knew just how frail his little girl is.

"Ha! Wuss!"

A vein popped again, the twins, Juvia and Storm turned to him, mentally counting to ten.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yelled Gray, throwing a chair his way. Natsu dodged, the chair hitting an unfortunate Nash. "HA, HOW ABOUT THAT? YOUR BOY WASN'T ABLE TO DODGE THAT MUST BE IN THE BLOOD! I BET MY BOYS ARE STRONGER THAN YOURS!"

"U-Uncle Gray, why…?" cried the blond, a bump growing on his head.

"Storm, Rin, I choose you!"

"D-Dad, what the hell!?"

"Rinrin, put on your clothes."

"I could say the same to you, nii-chan!"

"RESURRECT: NASH!"

"D-Dad, please no…"

"HA! Those little shits ain't nothing compared to Gale!" boasted the iron dragon, dragging his son with him, who was grumbling under his breathe.

While the fathers were off boasting who had the strongest son, their girls gathered.

"Our dads are crazy, aren't they?" gushed Luna, resting her jaw against her palms.

"But we love them anyway." Sylvia giggled, watching from her seat.

"That's true." Venetia agreed.

And that was just a normal day at Fairy Tail, and it was only Monday.

* * *

 **A/N: I just saw this lying around and thought I'd upload it bc that'd be a waste, neh? Huehe**

 **DISCLAIMER : I own nothing but the plot, the OCs belong to ally-senpai and Fairy Tail characters belong to Trollshima.**


End file.
